Storm Bound
by Kalira69
Summary: Mount Madara-kami is awoken by the steam-heralded invasion of a storm kami. This one is most welcome here, however, and most glad in turn to be caught down into Madara's arms and onto his magma bed.


Written for MadaTobi Week, Day 1: Mythology and Folklore

First part to be posted of my Volcano & Sky AU.

* * *

Madara stirred lazily, splaying his fingers and pressing them down into the molten rock beneath him, humming. He still felt lazy and heavy, but he eased towards wakefulness all the same, something calling to him.

Madara yawned and took in a deep breath.

. . .wet. The air was thick with water. His eyes snapped open and he saw an orange-washed pale face above him, spiky hair bright in the glow radiating upwards from the magma.

"Tobirama!" Madara reached for him happily, and Tobirama evaded his hands to come straight down into his arms, cuddling against his side. A gout of steam rose into the air from where Tobirama's side pressed into the magma, billowing plumes curving around his back.

Madara tugged him in close, right arm curling around his waist and left hand sliding over his arm. "You're back." he said warmly, pleased.

Tobirama smiled slowly. "I'm back." he agreed, nestling closer against Madara without even a smirk for the obvious statement.

"Did, ah . . . you have fun with your friend?" Madara asked, and Tobirama's smile widened a little.

"It was enjoyable. It always is." Tobirama agreed, then sighed, twining himself close against Madara and stroking his bare chest with one hand. "I'm glad to be back with you, though, darling." he said quietly.

Madara smiled, pleased. He tugged Tobirama up against his chest for a kiss, and grinned as Tobirama's hand slid appreciatively down his torso. "I missed you." he admitted, very quietly, against Tobirama's cheek.

He had grown accustomed to seeing Tobirama regularly - generally spending some time together every day, if not every night. The two weeks he had been gone, off to the ocean many days away - for humans - with another kami. . . Madara had found to his surprise he was quite . . . off-balance, with his lover gone.

"Did you?" Tobirama asked, lifting his head to meet Madara's eyes. His voice was light and a smile played about his lips.

Madara huffed and the magma beneath them seared a little hotter. "_Yes._ Don't- I-" he huffed again rather than finish.

Tobirama stroked his cheek, then trailed light fingertips over his lips. "How strange," he said softly, "for I found myself, forever unbound spirit of the storms, playing free with the wild seas in which I have ever found delight, and yet longing to return to one, hidden place."

Madara startled, eyes wide, and Tobirama lowered his gaze, lips faintly curved. "I- Oh. Oh, I love you." Madara said.

"And I you, my fierce dear one." Tobirama said, arching in the tightening clasp of Madara's arm.

"I would not have you bound." Madara said quietly, stroking his face. Tobirama smiled, nuzzling into his touch. "But- But were you free to do otherwise, I would wish you ever return to me."

"I would have no other place." Tobirama returned quietly, and Madara swallowed thickly. He slid his hands over Tobirama's sides, slick with the steam around them and bare of any other covering.

Tobirama sighed softly, muscles lax under his touch.

Madara drew him down into a kiss, then let his hands move further as Tobirama climbed up over him. He shivered and groaned, grip tightening on his lover's hips and ass. Tobirama grinned, a little crookedly, and sat up with an arch of his lean body, skin almost shimmering through the thick steam.

"So beautiful, my love." Tobirama said, voice low and rough, and Madara shook his head helplessly, his hair splaying out across the magma.

Tobirama knelt astride him, looking like starlight given form, and called _him_ beautiful.

Madara pulled his lover down close again, tipping his head up for a kiss. Tobirama sank into it with a little rolling moan, back arching and body sliding up over his own.

Madara roared, back arching and magma rippling, as Tobirama shifted and took him inside in one slightly rough, delicious slide. Tobirama groaned against his mouth, muscles tightening around Madara's cock as he reflexively drove it deeper, and he struggled to rein himself in, hands tightening on Tobirama's hips as he sat up again, panting, inner muscles squeezing tight.

Tobirama's hips rolled in his grip, Tobirama's lashes fluttering as he moaned, muscles easing around Madara's cock as he began to move, the slide inside him growing easier with a flare of his power around them. Madara struggled to catch his breath, moving up to meet his lover, and he felt Tobirama's knees pressing down into the magma at his sides.

Watching Tobirama move above him, he trailed his hands down Tobirama's thighs to brush over the tops of his calves and press against the magma's surface. It bubbled restrainedly beneath his touch, and Tobirama shivered, tilting his head back and to one side, his face and body lit with a brightening red-orange glow through the clouding of the thick steam.

It made his hair shine like a flame, his bright-ember eyes gleaming beneath heavy lids. He sped his pace a little, still keeping a comfortable rhythm, sliding a hand down his own body in lazy, sweeping caresses, tweaking a nipple and biting his lip, then releasing it on a throaty moan of Madara's name as his hand smoothed over his own cock.

Madara's throat tightened, and the tight coil of pleasure in the pit of his stomach wound tighter and hotter as he drove his fingers into the magma to steady himself. It oozed up over his hands and he sank a little deeper into it at his back as the heat of it increased and it grew more pliable.

Tobirama moaned, throwing his head back, his muscles tightening around Madara's cock and his hand wrapping fully around his own. Madara groaned, rolling his hips up hard against his lover, grinning as Tobirama let out a sharp cry, another gout of steam flowing up around him as the close air in the magma chamber whirled, whipping his already-tousled hair.

He was gorgeous, wild and unbound and come down to earth - down and deep beneath it - to Madara, to join himself with Madara.

Madara twisted beneath him, breathless and afire with pleasure. Tobirama cried out, thick and rich with his own pleasure, his fingers fluttering around his cock before his grip steadied and he regained his rhythm there to match the pace he set riding Madara's cock.

Madara brought his hands back up over Tobirama's calves and knees, trailing, he realised belatedly, lines of magma. It flared and seared black, sending up narrow billowing plumes of steam that hissed and curled around Tobirama's body. He hissed and arched, spreading his thighs and nudging them into the touch.

His balance wavered as he moved, and Madara let out a rough cry as Tobirama shifted around his cock, hands coming up to catch hold of his hips. Magma smeared under Madara's fingers, but Tobirama's skin was slick and soft beneath it, and Madara knew by now the heat was less than no bother to his lover.

"_Madara._" Tobirama moaned, his eyes liquid-dark and hot. He leaned forwards, bracing one hand on Madara's chest as he swayed and shuddered. "_Oh_. . ." the breathy sound drew out until it became a wavering cry.

Madara raised his hand, trailing his fingers up Tobirama's inner thigh as the muscles flexed with his steady pace, cupping his sac and pressing gently behind it as he paused at the apex of his movements, then pushing up beneath Tobirama's fingers as he brought himself down again. Tobirama's grip spasmed and flexed around his, then fell away, allowing Madara to stroke his cock freely.

Tobirama braced both his own hands on Madara's chest, nails scraping his skin lightly with each gentle slide back and forth. Madara rubbed his thumb over the head of Tobirama's cock, twisting his grip as Tobirama rolled his hips, pressing down even harder. Rocking up into him made him cry out, breathless and thick, head bowing and shoulders flexing.

Madara moaned, stroking Tobirama's thigh with his free hand, feeling the powerful flex of muscle and squeezing reflexively. Tobirama arched, hands splaying wider over Madara's chest, all but kneading even as he rested his weight there for leverage.

Steam coalesced in his hair, gleamed on his skin, made every touch slick and hot as they moved together. Madara squeezed his cock gently, thrusting up into him again, grinning crookedly as he let out a sharp cry of pleasure, face scrunching with it. He opened his eyes again a moment later, meeting Madara's gaze with a heated look that sent a wave of pleasure through him.

His hips hitched, and Tobirama ground down on Madara more firmly, moaning as he rocked and resettled his knees to give himself better control of his movements. It meant he moved a little faster, but every bit as solidly as he came down over Madara's cock, and-

Madara wasn't going to be able to hold his pleasure in check much longer. He moaned, spreading his legs a little wider as he dug his heels into the magma and arched beneath his lover, pushing Tobirama higher.

He wriggled his hips and bent closer over Madara, his folded legs pressing against Madara's sides, and dragged one hand down Madara's body in a thoughtless caress as he brought their lips together again. Madara returned the shallow kiss, rocking into Tobirama as his rhythm finally faltered.

Tobirama let out a low, moaning cry that was almost Madara's name, mouth pressed against his jaw, and tightened around his cock in fluttery spasms. Madara gasped and jerked, burying himself deeper as his lover's body pulled him into orgasm, clutching at Tobirama's hip and thigh.

Tobirama moaned again in his ear, shivering as he bent further to rest fully atop Madara's body, nuzzling his cheek, still breathing hard. The slick feeling of semen joined the thinner wetness of the coalesced steam between them as Tobirama's stomach pressed against his own, and Madara rumbled quietly, sliding a hand up his lover's back.

Tobirama wriggled - his muscles tightened briefly around Madara's cock, making him gasp and almost whimper - and unfolded his legs to lie along the outside of Madara's own, settling heavy on Madara's chest. He stroked his lover's back, pleased simply to hold his lover close, the warmth of afterglow pulsing through him.

Tobirama lay there for a time before finally moving enough to properly disengage their bodies - Madara shivered, groaning, and swept his hand all the way down Tobirama's back to smooth over his ass, lingering - still not moving _away_. Madara smiled, humming contentedly, as Tobirama only shifted and then curled into him, head on his shoulder, fingers toying with a lock of his hair beside the opposite one.

Madara petted his back and he arched slowly, fingers tickling Madara's shoulder, body warm and heavy draped over him. He pressed his hand down into the magma absently, then returned it to Tobirama's back, trailing idle, messy patterns over him as he startled, then laughed, husky and warm.

Madara cleared his throat, pinking, as his attention was drawn to what he was doing, and Tobirama kissed him lazily, caressing his cheek and toying with his hair.

He dozed off for a while, Tobirama blanketing him, nothing at all like the clouds he lived among - not now, not here in Madara's arms - but all solid, languid heat.

He woke the second time to Tobirama kissing along his jaw, and rumbled happily, curling one arm around his lover's waist. Tobirama laughed softly, drawing him into a lingering, sweet kiss.

He pulled away, sliding easily free of Madara's embrace, and he frowned, sitting up as he saw Tobirama had risen. He stretched, slightly cooled magma falling away from where it had blackened on his skin, and a swirl of water that hissed immediately into huge gouts of steam hid him away briefly.

Once, Madara would have been fleetingly nervous, wondering if he would still be there when it cleared. That was long past now, though, and he only climbed to his feet, absently searing away the mess left on his own skin in turn.

The steam cleared and revealed Tobirama clad once more in flowing, close-fitting blue and white. Madara pouted slightly, gesturing and reforming at least a pair of snug black pants on himself, but going to his lover and catching Tobirama close. "You're leaving?"

"I've been away for weeks," Tobirama said, though he came easily with Madara's pull, nuzzling into him and tangling gentle fingers in his hair, "I have things I must go and see to about my domain . . . and I must attend to my Senju." he added, pressing a kiss to Madara's mouth.

It interrupted his intended response and when Tobirama pulled away again. . .

"You came to me first?" Madara asked, tilting his head back.

Tobirama smiled, lashes fluttering and hair stirring with a soft breeze as he looked away. "I missed you." he said quietly, raising his hand, Madara's hair still wound clingily around his fingers, to brush his cheek. "Of course I did."

Madara drew him down into a kiss, bringing them up to the caldera together as Tobirama leaned into it. "I'm glad you did;" he said against Tobirama's mouth, heart warm, "go see to your people."

Tobirama hummed and suckled at his lower lip, then deepened the kiss for a moment. "I'll return before tomorrow." he promised, and Madara grinned. "Farewell, dear one."

Tobirama stepped back, and Madara blew a kiss, making him smile brightly as he dissolved into a twist of vapour. "See you, my love." he said even as the softly winding, pervasive feeling of Tobirama's power faded away.

Madara smiled, looking up at the sunny early morning sky, the clouds twisting and skidding across it, then out towards the Senju village, far removed from his slopes. He sighed happily and stepped over the edge of the caldera, dropping back into the depths of his magma chamber in a quick, easy slide, settling into his home.

His home where Tobirama, of those freest of kami, those born of storm and sky, had longed to return. To _him_. To his arms, to his love, to the heart of him.

Madara couldn't quite contain his little giddy sound, and curled into the magma as he closed his eyes to rest once more.


End file.
